Make a Memory
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: HOOK movie. This is set afterwards that. Please R and R


This is set after the movie HOOK, of which i totally don't own.

* * *

Margaret Banning laid in her one-person room, tossing and turning in her frilly, lavish, lushes, silk-draped bed. Her curled, frizzed hair, damped with fearing and troubled sweat drenched it deeply.

"No. He ate you. You're not real. YOU'RE NOT REAL!" She yelled at her nightmare.

_Neverland was in ruins and once more, Margaret was being chased down by the cruel Captain. A cannonball to her left, the explosion scalding her feet and burning the edges of her nightdress. She screamed, the pain excruciating to her body._

"_Don't worry, Maggie. You'll be with big brother soon enough." The one-handed captain yelled at her, taunting at the lost she knew had happened._

_Quickly, she fled behind the ruins of a cottage-stoned shop. She huddled, her knees tied to her chest. She heard the crackling beneath his boots, and tied them tighter, condemning herself to suffocate herself._

"_Oh, Maggie." He sang. "Come out, Come out Maggie. I won't hurt you. I'll make you my first mate. Just tell me about Daddy."_

_The tears slipped down, but she tried to stop as they came. Because all tears came with the sounds of sobs. And right now, sound was something she didn't need._

"_There you are, Maggie." Margaret looked up with terror, pure terror, lost in her green eyes._

_"Don't you dare touch her, James..."_

_They each looked behind them to see a boy, no younger than thirteen, his hair in perfect spikes, wonderfully accented with red and orange. He held fiercly in his hand a sword, the point shining in the blood red sunlight as a brand new dime does._

_"But...I killed you..."_

_"And Tick-Tock Croc ate you. Doesn't mean the both of us don't still live."_

_James Hook smiled wickedly, turning his attention to the Lost Boy spirit. He pulled his sword, placing it before him as his opponent was. "Let's end this."_

_"With pleasure..."_

_Margaret watched as the two souls battled one another. The boy, she desperately tried to remember his name. She knew he was from the time of her father's remberence, but she could not remember his name. He was skilled. His tan skin glowed, glistened, shimmered with sparkles._

_With a swift move, Hook knocked the sword out of his hand. Rufio looked between the two of them before tumbling over the dirt, grasping it and continuing. And just as before, a block came and Hook took the chance to stab._

_But this time was different._

_With a wicked flicker in his eyes, he stared down at the wound. Letting his weapon drop, he grasped the sword. Rougly and violently, he pulled it out. "Hate it when that happens."_

_Hook was quivering, backing away. "How..."_

_"Lost Boys never die..."_

_And to that, he slit the throat the captain. And the captain turned to dust._

_Slowly, the boy walked to her and she could not find the strength to pull herself up and make herself decent. She just huddled closer to the wall, trembling with unknown and unreasoned fear._

_He held out a hand to her, a warm smile across his lips that forced his eyes to soften to gleaming onyx. "I promise, I come with no harm."_

_Hesitantly, she pulled out a hand. It hovered above his. __**He's a ghost...**__"Can I...touch you?"_

_"Try..."_

_She placed her hand gingerly in his and he wrapped his fingers around it. He pulled her up, staring deep into her eyes. They're hands parted as he pushed her hair back, cupping her cheek. She shivered and leaned into his touch at the same time. He was so cold, just as she would have suspected a ghost's touch to be, yet warm to her heart._

_Softly, the wind blew and the cruel laughter of the Captain echoed._

_She clutched close to him, scared of what would happen if she saw the man again._

_She heard the boy that held her tightly chuckle, a deep bellowing noise. "What is your name?"_

_"Mar...Marg...Maggie..." She was shaken with fear to speak her full name._

_"Don't worry, Maggie. I'll protect you. Now,..." He pulled her from him, holding her face in his palms and beaming down into her green eyes with his own. "Just wake up." He kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek as well._

_"I never want to leave..."_

_"Then make this a memory. Think of it every night. And I'll always come back..."_

_"It always has been..."_

_Slowly, the world disappeared around them. The ruins crumbled to dust, flying away in the breeze. All began to fade._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Rufio..."_

_The last she heard before she woke up..._

_"I'll always protect you, Maggie..."_

Margaret shot up in bed, clutching tightly to her heaving chest. She looked about her 16-year-old room. Everything was the same as when she had fallen asleep.

_Go to sleep, Maggie. I'll protect you..._

She looked behind her, but nothing. Yet, she could have sworn on the Good Book itself that she had heard the voice of Rufio.

Softly, she pulled herself down onto the covers once more for sleep.

Yet, she could have sworn once more, before she closed her eyes, that a boy, huddled at her window.

With spikes.


End file.
